Space Heroes
by CommanderCoolness
Summary: Something is wrong in Albuquerque! Can Gabriella figure it out!


Space Heroes

Chapter 1

The Beginning

* * *

An eleven year old was sitting in a room. It was midnight but she has yet to go to bed. She was sitting in the dark room monitoring something. She could see that something was wrong and she refused to take her eyes off the screen. She finally realized what was going on and started frantically typing on her laptop. She used her hacking skills and hacked into her friend's computer. She first disabled her friend's alarm and then, she put all the information she had into her friend's computer.

A rumble and a shake told her that her time was up and she quickly grabbed her laptop and clung to it as she felt herself being lifted off the ground. She knew that her only hope right now was if her friend could follow her plan.

**

* * *

**

Nine o'clock front gate of East High

"Where the heck is everyone?" A student yelled angrily having been standing at the front gate since six thirty and no one but other students was appearing at his side. School was supposed to start at seven thirty but now it is nine and the faculty has yet arrived. The student is Troy Bolton a proud member of the popular eight. Bolton is the basketball star of his school which made him instantly popular. He is a freshman but that did not stop him from leading his team into victory against their rival team during the national championship game.

Troy is a thirteen year old jock with straight blondish brown hair and twinkling blue eyes. He has the body of a pro athlete and the smile of one too. He has nine siblings. He has two younger and seven older siblings. He is the eighth child. He has four brothers and five sisters. His dad is the basketball coach for his school while his mom is an American writer of the best selling kids book Lightning Rescue Heroes.

"Dude, I don't know! We've been standing here since forever, man. Why don't we go down to the court and play some ball?" His friend answered twirling a basketball around his finger. That would be Chad Danforth the best friend of Troy and another proud member of the popular eight. Danforth is another freshman basketball hero but his popularity ascends to baseball and football. Danforth is pretty much the jock of the school.

Chad is also a thirteen year old jock except he is African American. He has a medium sized crazy afro and brown killer eyes. His body is built like a pro athlete but even greater then Troy's. He also has nine siblings which is popular amongst the city people of Albuquerque. He is also the eighth child in his family. His dad is a business man owning twenty percent of the businesses in the city of Albuquerque while his mom is a top notch doctor.

The two boys started walking away from the school when a frantic girl ran straight into them. Troy steadied her and made sure she was ok before staring at her with his famous smirk. "Montez!" He let out in a fake disappointed voice. "I'm afraid I'm going to have to punish you for running into me!" He continued his smirk growing.

"I'm sorry, it's just we're in big trouble. My parents aren't here and I just found out that most the city has disappeared. I mean population wise. The city is still here just the population has reduced to seven hundred and twenty freshmen from both schools. There's three sixty here and three sixty at West High. Why? I still have yet to figure out but I'll try. I'll figure out what is going on! I'll save us!" The girl frantically said gaining everyone's attention.

The girls name is Gabriella Montez and she's the freshman geek of the school. Her parents are both secret scientists for NASA. They are never there but she gets her scientific knowledge from both of her parents. She has nine siblings like a lot of families in Albuquerque. Her oldest two siblings have joined NASA in the field of science and that's the way her whole family is destined to go.

She has flowing chocolate brown hair and hazel, nut, chocolate, brown eyes. She has a famous pout and killer smile. Her body is like one on a super model and yet she's not part of the popular eight. Teens these days have a thing against anyone that's smarter than them and that's why Gabriella is at the bottom of the school. She's open for abuse by anyone of the popular eight and is always taking some kind of abuse rather it is physically by one of the girls or mentally by the whole group. She's just learned to accept it as a cold hard fact and live with it.

"What are you going on about, Montez?" Chad asked her as both guys stared at her.

"We're in trouble! The city has been abducted by some sort of outside source and I have no idea what to do. I mean we're all doomed to die." She drastically replied causing the other members of the popular eight and her friend Taylor to surround her.

The popular eight is a term to describe the eight most popular freshmen at the school. There's three different terms to describe other popular groups for sophomores, juniors, and seniors.

The popular eight consists of Troy Bolton and Chad Danforth as you were told earlier and Jason Cross, Zeke Baylor, Ryan Shaffer, Sharpay Evans, Kelsi Nielson, and Jessica Hopkins.

Jason Cross is a jock that is one of the fastest swimmers of the school and plays basketball. He has golden brown hair and mysterious brown gorgeous eyes. He is your average goofball and some think it is because of all the chlorine he must drink when he is swimming like a dolphin.

His parents are in great political power. His dad is on the senate while his mom is on the House of Representatives. His oldest two siblings went straight to the army and he is planning on following them unless he can go into the Olympics and get a gold medal in swimming.

His girlfriend is Kelsi Nielson who is a short musician and fellow drama playwright author. She has brown sparkling hair and twinkling sky blue eyes. Her mom is a writer and a director in Hollywood, California while her dad is a popular actor and singer. Her parents were high school sweethearts from East High and decided to keep their family in Albuquerque. Kelsie's two oldest siblings are actors in their mom's movies.

Kelsie's mom has directed movies like The Lightning Rescue Heroes, which was written by Troy's Mother.

In the play's Kelsi has written Sharpay Evans and Ryan Shaffer have shared the spotlight and fame. Sharpay Evans is the blond princess who is a total drama fanatic. She has dreams of being a Broadway star like her mother. She has hazel long blond hair with brown streaks and hazel sparkling eyes.

If she does not get into Broadway, then her second dream is to be as successful as her dad in the art of business. Her dad owns twenty percent of the businesses in Albuquerque including the summer resort of Lava Springs. She wishes to be a business women slash American Broadway super star.

Ryan Shaffer is more of the same as her. His dad is Sharpay's dad's business partner while his mom is a fellow Broadway star alongside Sharpay's mom. The two of them were raised together and the two of them are going to stick together with their dreams of becoming business partners and Broadway super stars.

Ryan has short blond hair and green amazing eyes. Outside of the Drama department, Ryan is also involved in Golf, Tennis, and Baseball. He plays first base while Chad is the pitcher.

His girlfriend is Jessica Hopkins who is a cheerleader. She has blond strait flowing hair and twinkling ocean blue eyes. Her mom is a Lakers girl and her dad is the coach of the Lakers.

Sharpay is dating Zeke Baylor, who is an African American football defensive linebacker, basketball center, and lightning fast track runner. His dad is a professional football player and his mom is gold medalist track star and plays professionally on the WNBA. So, Zeke gets his basketball skills from his mom, his track skills from his mom, and his football skills from his dad.

Zeke has a short controllable afro and brown chocolate eyes of goodness. He has the body of a super pro athlete and mind of a quarterback. He is not the quarterback but he uses his quarterback mind to intercept dumb passes. Chad is the actual quarterback and throws five touchdown passes per game while he runs two touchdowns per game whether it is him running or the running back or halfback running it in for that touchdown. The football team averages eight touchdowns per game which makes them the highest scoring high school football team in all of New Mexico.

"Montez, try to make some sense, please?" Sharpay asked her not grasping the information Gabriella was muttering.

"The… population… of… Albuquerque… is… not… at… the… number… it… should… be… at… which…" She started enunciating her words before she got cut off by an angry Sharpay shoving her into Taylor.

"We're not stupid!" Sharpay angrily shouted at her. She grabbed Gabriella by the shirt and pulled her forward. Taylor stood forward and intervened before Gabriella could take a punch from Sharpay.

"Gabriella, please continue but at normal speed." Taylor told her. Taylor McKessie is an African American science geek. Her dad is the mayor of Albuquerque and her mom is a scientist with NASA. Her mom designs and builds rockets and satellites for NASA. Her family owns sixty percent of Albuquerque and eighty percent of United States of America.

Taylor has long dark brown hair and dark brown eyes. Her sister, Tiana McKessie is a super genius. Her sister is eleven years old and is possibly the single smartest person in the world.

"OK, well, the population has reduced in size. There are 720 people left in all of Albuquerque. If we can get everyone together under one roof then maybe I can come up with a plan that can help us in order to figure out where the missing population went." Gabriella explained.

"Where's the missing population?" Jason asked confused. Everyone turned to him with a look asking him if he has been playing attention. "What?" He asked when he noticed the looks.

"I don't know where the population is! If I knew where they were, do you think I would want everyone in one place to figure that out? No, I would want to go to them and see why they didn't take me with them." Gabriella replied to his idiotic questions.

"Hey, don't talk to me like that you geek!" He told her angrily. "I was just joking!" He told her getting into her face.

"Sorry, I'm just not in a joking mood when the people I love might be in danger. I'm so sorry I didn't see the humor in your question." She replied sarcastically taking a step backwards.

"What did I tell you?" Jason asked her still very much angry at her treating him like a baby.

"Gabriella, don't say anything or you're going to end up being in pain with a broken leg on the moon." Sharpay threatened her.

"Well, I was just going to say, I'm sorry for treating you like a stupid baby. I know you're not like that. None of you are stupid and I'm sorry for acting like you were. I'm just frustrated because I have no idea what to do and he provoked me into treating him like that. I just want to know where my family is so I can see if they're ok. So, I'm sorry Jason! I'm sorry everyone. Just help me get everyone into the McKessie household and I promise I'll start treating you guys with respect and not treat you guys like popular retards I think you are." She replied adding the last part to provoke them.

Sharpay lunged at her and knocked both of them to the ground. Taylor and some random kid at the gate of the school pulled Sharpay off of Gabriella before Sharpay could do any permanent damage to Gabriella's face.

"Gabriella, stop provoking them." Taylor yelled at her as she continued to hold a furious Sharpay back.

"I was just apologizing!" Gabriella muttered under her breathe. "Just can you people get everyone to Taylor's house? Walk to the back and there's going to be a panel. All you have to do is type in the word open and the wall with open up to reveal a door with an eye scanner and another panel. On the panel type in theater and then Taylor put your eye to the eye scanner. The alarm will sound and then I want you to press the red button and type in Tiana sister. The door will open and you're to follow the hallway to where it leads you. You'll be in the theater lobby. You're to go to theater one and get situated. Once you're situated you'll watch a short clip on how the theater is operated. Then, you'll be able to get food and drinks. The food and drinks will be free! When everyone is back in the theater you'll be able to choose what movie you guys will be allowed to watch. The options include, Transformers, a Middle School Drama 1, 2, or 3, Twilight, or Lightning Rescue Heroes. Then, you'll be allowed to watch whatever you chose until I have figured out a plan." She told them making sure she didn't allow the popular eight enough time to actually comprehend all of what she said. She secretly handed Taylor the full instructions.

When she finished she walked away from the school and walked to Taylor's house.


End file.
